Fight for Love
by averageteenhunger
Summary: and its just a bruise or two for love,right? Sasusaku fluff Enjoy!


**Summary**: "And you beat them up for that? You beat up twelve guys, gotten thousands of bruises, a busted lip, a black eye and a broken arm because they claimed that you didn't love me?" Sasusaku fluff Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** As usual, Me no owny! Okie dokie?!

**line break...line break...line break...line break...line break...****  
**

**Tuesday, 3:00 PM**

"Mou, Suke! Your getting detention again!" A girl asked her companion as she dabbed a piece of cotton with alcohol.

"Hn, doesn't matter, Sak ,I don't care" The said companion told her lazily,twitching a little because of the sting from the alcohol.

"But, It does matter! And I care!"

"…"

"How many times do you have to get in this fights, huh, Suke?"

This was the same scenario at least twice a week for these two, Sasuke getting into fights and Sakura reprimanding him of his actions. Sasuke always gets into fights because of his gang being…a gang. **(Me:…I can't find another reason, so sue me!lol)** recently he goes home sporting a busted lip and a few bruises, man! Even at school they have these gang fights, and Sakura being his girlfriend was always worried, I mean, what if someone pulled out a knife? Or worse, a gun?.

"How many were they now Suke-kun?" She asked

Sasuke smirked at this, Sakura always asks him how many guys did He or their gang fought, in this case he was the only one who fought, also he felt at ease now that his pet name was connected with his desired suffix. He really does love the attention his girl, huh?

"They were only six Sak." He answered nonchalantly

"Only six?! only six?!Suke-kun, these fights of yours is going to be the end of me!!" The girl huffed out, She finished bandaging his arm and checked for anymore bruises that she missed.

"Look, I'm sorry Sak, okay? I'll try not to get in this fights again, deal?"

"Deal! Now let's go, We're already late for class."

"Hn."

"Ne, Shizune-chan, can we get an excuse slip?" Sakura asked the nurse who was stationed at the clinic.

"Sure Sakura-chan" She handed Sakura a pink slip.

They walked out of the clinic and went to their classes which they luckily have the same schedule.

"C'mon Suke-kun! We have Physics next! I sure don't want to be late for that. "Sakura dragged her boyfriend down the hall to the Laboratory. They both knocked at the door and then let themselves in; their Teacher faced them and said.

"Why were you two late, Ssssssakura, Sssssasssuke?"

"Gomen ne, Orochimaru S-sensei, we went to the clinic" She then handed him the pink slip.

"Okay you're both free from the detention of being late but you Ssssssassssuke are in detention for that fight earlier.Take your seats." Orochimaru said to them in a low voice, the two shuddered involuntarily, their teacher really is creepy.

**line break...line break...line break...line break...line break...**

**Saturday, 11:00 PM**

Sakura was reading a medical book on her desk inside her school dorm, Ino, her roommate and best friend was already fast asleep, When a knock was heard on her door, she was startled, it was already 11:00 o' clock who could this intruder be? When she opened the door, she was startled to find her boyfriend, Sasuke Uchiha leaning at her door frame again sporting a busted lip, another bunch of bruises that were slowly turning an awful purple color, a black eye and a broken right arm, and also bleeding.

"Oh my god Sasuke!" Sakura asked panicked with the current situation, She brought her boyfriend inside her room which was luckily separated from Ino's bedroom

"What the hell happened?! Don't tell me you got into a fight again?! You promised not to get involved with those!" Sakura furiously exclaimed.

"I…know, and…I'm Sorry.". Sasuke was having difficulty talking because of fatigue and of course his bruises, good thing for him though his girlfriend is studying to be a doctor and a good one at that so she does know how to deal with this kind of injuries.

"Shh…okay, I understand, rest for a while, Ne, Suke-kun? " Sakura brushed away the stray bangs that were obscuring her boyfriend's line of vision while wiping off the sweat that rests on his forehead, after removing the bloodied shirt that he was wearing, Sakura went into '_concerned girlfriend mode',_ she got all the excess blood off of his arms and chest with a wet cloth, cleaned all his wounds with some medicine and wrapped his arm with some gauze and a makeshift frame so as not to break anymore bones, Sakura even made him his favorite soup…yup, you guessed it right!...Tomato Soup.

"Here Suke-kun, I made you some soup, We have to have your arm checked tomorrow, its really broken, you have to get it cemented; good thing your ambidextrous. "

"Hn."He grunted in reply, heh, he was currently distracted by the soup his girlfriend made, and why the hell not? Aside from it being his favorite, Sakura was a very good cook.

"Now Suke-kun, tell, how many were they?" Sakura as usual questioned him as she fixed up her bed for Sasuke to lie down properly.

"…..Twelve." He replied quietly, He was so sure that he would be scolded again by his ever so lovable girlfriend of his.

"WHAT?!...my goodness Suke-kun! How do you manage to stay alive?!" She said quite shocked by her boyfriend ability to fight that many guys at the same time although he did it very often, it doesn't fail to amaze her.

"And what did they do for you to beat them all up? Don't tell me they told you that you were seducing their girlfriends again like last time?!" She continued to ask him.

"…"

"You can answer anytime now, Suke-kun." She demanded

"…they…they…" He tried saying.

"Spit it out Suke-kun!" She was getting impatient

"They said that I didn't love you and that I only needed you for a good fuck….." He answered timidly.

"And you beat them up for that? You beat up twelve guys, gotten thousands of bruises, a busted lip, a black eye and a broken arm because they claimed that you didn't love me?" She asked bewildered, but you can sense happiness from her words and finally she let them out, a round of tears came out of her eyes and flowed freely.

"Hey, Sak, why are you crying?" Sasuke asked alarmed.

"You Baka! You let yourself get beaten because of that?!" She said in a bit hushed tone, tears still flowing.

"Well yeah…you can't expect me not to do that, I love you too much to let that comment pass, you know that." Sasuke said in all honesty, "Stop crying Sak…"

"Oh Suke-kun!" She hugged him tight.

"Sakura! Keep it down will yah? I'm having my beauty sleep!" A voice which obviously came from Ino said.

"Sorry Ino!" Sakura apologized.

"Way to ruin the moment huh?Suke-kun?" She said

"Hn." And they both chuckled after wards.

**OWARI**

**line break...line break...line break...line break...line break...**

**Me:Yay! Another finished story! I think I'm on a roll!...mwahahaha!**

**Sakura: Wow Sasuke-kun, you were really sweet back there… .:dazed:.**

**Sasuke: Hn. Anything for you Sak.**

**Me: Aww…so cute!!... .:squeals:.**

**Sasuke and Sakura: Read and Review please! No flames!**


End file.
